The invention relates to a rotary engine, such as a rotary internal combustion engine, a rotary pump, a rotary compressor or the like, comprising a housing defining a cavity, a rotor within said cavity and movable in a planetary fashion and a main crank shaft with an eccentric supporting said rotor.
Rotary engines of the above mentioned type comprise an outer component having axially spaced end walls and a peripheral wall parallel to the axis and an inner component having axially spaced end surfaces and a peripheral wall parallel to the axis, which components hereafter will be reffered to as the housing and the rotor. The housing defines a cavity with a 1-, 2- or 3-lobed epitrochoidal shaped wall, within which a 2-, 3- or 4- respectively lobed rotor rotates in a planetary fashion.
When the rotary engine is a rotary internal combustion engine, the performance during use or operation will mostly be dependent on the strength of the wall of the cavity against the strong pressures of the rotor which receives the powerful impact caused by the expanding gases soon after the ignition/combustion. Such strong pressures of the rotor against the cavity wall are necessary in order to transmit the power to the main crank shaft of said engine.
Sooner or later such condition will cause an excessively heavy wear along the contact lines between the cavity wall and the rotor. In the end such excessively heavy wear will of course shorten the life or durability of said engines.